


the palm of your hand

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Do not copy this to another site, Don't copy this to another site, Incest, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Orm tries for a reassuring smile, and for the most parts, it draws a small pained one from her.





	the palm of your hand

Atlanna frets silently by the window. Her long silver blonde hair almost white in the shaft of sunlight that peaks through the surface. She looks over to where Orm is reclining on a mount of pillows. Worry creasing the corners of her eyes. Orm tries for a reassuring smile, and for the most parts, it draws a small pained one from her.

"Must we really do this?" She says.

Orm sighs, exhausted, resting his hands on the crest of his swollen belly. His contractions started earlier in the morning, and had it not been for the Queen Mother's presence in his rooms at the time of the first contraction, Orm would've gotten away with holding off on telling anyone until they are paced closer together.

"Arthur-"

"Has enough to worry about. I am the furthest from a wilting flower of a consort and I refuse to be coddled by him." Orm interrupts irritatedly, closing his eyes as a wave of pain rolls over him. Shakily, he breathes in deep against the nausea. "It's alright," He says after a beat, "We can send for him when the babe is here."

Orm feels the bed dip, and when he blinks his eyes open, Mother takes one of his hands into hers. Kissing his knuckles. "He wouldn't let anything happen to either one of you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do." Orm murmurs tiredly. "That's precisely why I'm begging you not to say anything. You know that the Court would demand to be present in the room while I deliver, and my being in pain will fuel their happy thoughts for a million years to come."

Atlanna laughed. "The moment you ask it of him, and you will, he would offend the entire court by throwing them out and threatening them with banishment just to keep you happy." She brushes her fingers through his hair, and her touch calms him immediately. "You always saw further ahead than anyone else."

"Was it like this for you? When it was with me?" He asks. 

"It was worth it," She replies, "When I held you in my arms, it was the first time anything felt right since I came back to Atlantis. I loved you from the moment I knew I was carrying you, and when they placed you in my arms, I cried because you were perfect. You _are_ perfect."

"Stay with me?" Orm whispers, suddenly feeling like a boy again, fearing that if he takes his eyes away from his mother for even a second, she would disappear like a mirage.

"Oh, darling," Atlanna smiles. Pulling her youngest son close, she presses their foreheads together, nudging their noses together. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
